


The Last First Enchanter

by witchqueencirce



Series: Dragon Age: Mira Amell [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fate & Destiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchqueencirce/pseuds/witchqueencirce
Summary: A part of an alternate universe where Mira Amell never became the Hero of Ferelden and became The First Enchanter of Kinloch Hold as she had originally been destined to be.  All that changes the day she is visited by two Grey Wardens, one family and one who would be her destiny.
Relationships: Alistair/Amell (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Amell (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Dragon Age: Mira Amell [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/484082
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Last First Enchanter

_ 9:37 Dragon _

A window.

She’d worked so hard all these years and all she’d been given was one window and a room of her own.

She wasn’t sure if she wanted to jump out of that window or not. Not that she could have given the iron bars that lined it. This was life in the circle, an endless series of frustrations. It was all she had known since she’d barely been old enough to leave her mother’s arms, barely old enough to wield the magic coursing through her veins.

It was finally the day that Irving had decided to step down as First Enchanter, his health declining to the point he did not think he could lead any further. He would spend the end of his days as the advisor to the new First Enchanter.

Mira Amell wasn’t surprised that she had been chosen as his successor. She’d been his first apprentice in ages afterall. But she’d always imagined that all that work would have gotten her something more than just a room with a view. But fate wasn’t always kind.

It certainly hadn’t been kind of the Amells.

Her uncle, Knight-Commander Greagoir - not that many knew their secret familial bond through her father - had long since passed. Now in his place was Knight-Commander Hadley. He had been her uncle’s second in command, so just as for Mira, it had been natural that he would be the successor. He was capable enough, perhaps not her equal in the vision she had for the mages of her tower, but perhaps over time they would come to an agreement.

But for now she had a door and a bed and a window all her own. A private chamber, a moment of quiet to herself. She hadn’t known this peace… she didn’t think ever. A lifetime filled with shared rooms. Amage wasn’t meant to be left alone without supervision.

She sat at the edge of the bed, pondering what she’d do now, how she’d fair as First Enchanter. This had been her goal for years, and now she would lead an entire circle tower. She just hoped she’d be good at it.

There was a frantic knock at her chambers, followed by Enchanter Petra entering.

_ So much for her first moment by herself. _

“A raven just arrived from Enchanter Gavin. There’s been an explosion at the chantry in Kirkwall! There’s word that the Right of Annulment will be used on The Gallows.”

The colour drained from Mira’s face, after their ill-advised adventure with Jowan and Lily on the day following her Harrowing, her uncle hadn’t seen fit for her and her brother Gavin to be housed within the same circle tower. That was another secret of her family’s - two siblings taken to the same tower as children. Her uncle had hid their kinship by having Gavin never use his familial name - the elder of the pair more likely to follow his orders. It had worked up until that day.

Of course, Gavin had volunteered to leave Kinloch Hold, knowing of Mira’s promise to become First Enchanter. He hadn’t known that Ferelden’s circle of magi would become a place of horror during the Fifth Blight. No one could have foreseen Uldred’s treachery. She’d made it through alive, but with not so easily visible scars. Gavin had been safe at The Gallows… but now...

“First Enchanter?” The younger mage stood, wringing her hands together as she awaited her leader’s direction.

And just then another presence burst through her door, followed by another. A Grey Warden, and one she recognized only because his features were shared so much with her own - Carver Hawke - even if she did not share his giant-like stature.

“Enchanter Amell?” They’d never laid eyes on each other, but like recognized like when it came to an Amell’s shade of green eyes. 

“Warden Hawke, I presume.”

He huffed and puffed as he spoke - not used to the lifetime she’d had of climbing spiral staircases, and especially not in full armour. “My sister sent for us to retrieve you. It’s not common warden fair, but I think you’ll understand when I say we need you more than anyone. My sister has called in a favour with Divine Justinia’s Left Hand to allow you leave from the tower.”

She had not expected her cousins to have connections in such lofty positions. “And how would I be helpful?”

“The chantry in Kirkwall… it’s… it’s Anders.”

She should have known Anders would be involved, her childhood friend long since gone from the circle tower, but no less the man she’d always known.

“He needs healing - and there’s some complications due to his… bodily companion. You’re purported to be Southern Thedas’ finest healer.”

“Please don’t tell me he made a deal with a demon.”

Carver cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Well… it’s not a demon exactly.”

A man as equally tall as her cousin stepped forward, “Anders served in the Ferelden Wardens with me for a few years following the Blight, he spoke very highly of you Enchanter Amell.”

She recognized his face… was he? Had he been the companion of the Hero of Ferelden all those years ago? 

“Please, call me Mira, neither of you are required to use circle niceties. And you are?”

He didn’t appear to recognize her and she couldn’t help but be a little dismayed.

“Warden Alistair, at your service.”

_ It was him, the warden who had once saved her life. _

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my writing masterpage on tumblr!](https://witchqueencirce.tumblr.com/writing) Thank you for reading! ❤


End file.
